pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
From Quarterfinals to Semifinals!/Transcript
(As the Silver Conference went on, Caber and his rivals, Brynn Johnson, and Jordan "Slab" Slabinsky, have battled through round after round. Brynn had already made it into the Top 4. And now, Slab was in the middle of his own battle. His Mega Gallade was the last Pokémon that he was using against his opponent's Mega Medicham. Mega Medicham put up a good fight, but Mega Gallade pulled off a win.) Referee: Medicham is unable to battle. Gallade is the winner, and the victory goes to Jordan Slabinsky from Viridian City. (Caber, Sugar, and the others now became aware that Slab was now in the Top 4. Soon it would be Caber's turn to get into the Top 4 with the others.) Sugar: '''So, will you have to battle Slab? '''Caber: I may have to, Sugar. But with you and the others cheering me on, I'm sure I can beat him. (Sugar smiles.) Polly: You can do it, Caber! Sugar: 'Yeah! ''(Caber smiled at the girls' enthusiasm. It was soon time for Caber's turn in the next round. His opponent was a girl wearing frilly attire. She seemed rather confident in her abilities, but that didn't intimidate Caber in the least.) '''Girl: Go, Togekiss! (Togekiss emerged from her Poké Ball as Caber pulled out his Pokédex.) Pokédex: Togekiss, the Jubilee Pokémon, and the evolved form of Togetic. A Fairy and Flying type. It is said that Togekiss never appears where there is conflict. Caber: (pulled out a Poké Ball) Go, Tyrantrum! Tyrantrum: (appears) Tyrantrum! (Togekiss used Aura Sphere but Tyrantrum managed to use Bide. Then Togekiss used Aerial Ace, but Tyrantrum used Bide again, returning the power at twice the amount of damage. Then Tyrantrum used Dragon Tail, while Togekiss used Magical Leaf. This led Tyrantrum to use Rock Tomb, following that up with Draco Meteor. Togekiss soon fainted due to the damage.) Referee: Togekiss is unable to battle. Tyrantrum is the winner! Sugar: 'Yaaaaaay! ''(For the rest of the battle, Caber used Gyarados, Kingdra, and Druddigon against his opponent's Clefable, Granbull, and Alolan Ninetales. Despite the type advantages his opponent had, Caber's Pokémon managed to win. He was now using Vibrava against his opponent's Wigglytuff. During the battle, Vibrava glowed white, meaning that she was ready to evolve. In the end, Vibrava was now a Flygon.) '''Pokédex: Flygon, the Mystic Pokémon, and the evolved form of Vibrava. A Ground and Dragon type. It's known as the desert spirit because of the song-like voice that emanates from the sandstorms it kicks up. (Flygon had managed to learn Sand Tomb, Dragon Claw, and Flamethrower. In the end, both Flygon and Wigglytuff fainted.) Referee: Both Pokémon are unable to battle, and ends with a draw. (Both Sugar and Polly cheered for Caber, who along with his opponent returned their respective Pokémon and brought out their last Pokémon.) Girl: Go, Mawile! (Her Mawile appeared, and Caber could see that it had a Mega Stone.) Caber: (thinks) So this Mawile can Mega Evolve. (pulls out Pokédex) Pokédex: Mawile, the Deceiver Pokémon. A Steel and Fairy type. Mawile's horns form a huge set of jaws strong enough to chew up an iron beam. Caber: (brings out another Poké Ball) Go, Charizard! Charizard: (appears; roars) Girl: Charizard, huh? Mawile, Mega Evolve! (Mawile was then shown to Mega Evolve into Mega Mawile.) Caber: Two can play that game. Charizard, Mega Evolve! (Charizard Mega Evolved into Mega Charizard X. Both Pokémon put up a good fight, particularly Mega Mawile. But Mega Charizard X unleashed a combination of Fire Blast and Dragon Rage, which resulted in Mega Mawile fainting and reverting back to Mawile.) Referee: Mawile is unable to battle. Charizard wins, and the victory goes to Caber McToss of Blackthorn City. Announcer: And with this victory, Caber is in the Top 4, ladies and gentlemen! Sugar/Polly: 'Yaaay! ''(That evening, Sugar and Polly gave yet another party, to celebrate Caber making it to the Top 4, and to celebrate Vibrava evolving into Flygon.) '''Big Faye: How does it feel to be in the Top 4, Caber? Caber: Kind of exciting, actually. To be honest, I wasn't sure I would get so far. Sugar: '''But your team's awesome! '''Polly: Especially Charizard! Joel: Gotta go with the girls on this one. Amy: Me too. The way you handle your Pokémon is nothing short of amazing. Caber: (blushing) Thanks, you guys. (Just then, they saw the match-ups for tomorrow. Caber looked and saw who he was up against...) Voice: Well, that's just perfect. (Caber and the others looked and saw Slab was right there.) Polly: What're you doing here, ya big meanie? (A trembling Sugar hides behind Caber.) Slab: I still don't see why pinkie there still follows you around, McToss. But frankly, I don't care. Caber: Leave Sugar out of this, Slab. I'm only in this competition to see if I truly am a good Pokémon trainer. Slab: (scoffs) You're not that great. And when I beat you tomorrow, even she will see it. (That comment was enough to make Sugar come out of her hiding place and confront Slab face-to-face). Sugar: Look you, Caber and his Pokémon team are awesome! Slab: (scoffs) And just what have you done with your life since I left your little group, eh, shorty? Sugar: ''(sweetly) These! ''(brings out a party bomb) Slab: (grabs the party bomb and throws it away) Typical. Party bombs, cake, hats... You really are pathetic. Not even worth my time. (That remark insulted Sugar to the point of tears. Suddenly, another voice could be heard...) Voice: How dare you speak to her that way! (The others looked and saw it was Brynn.) Slab: (turns to her) What did you say? Brynn: I said, "How dare you speak to her that way!" (Slab and Brynn stared at each other, until Slab smirked.) Slab: You got spunk. Maybe after I beat McToss there, you and I could go out sometime... (That remark was met with a slap to the face by Brynn.) Brynn: I'd rather kiss a Gengar than go out with a sexist punk like you! Joel: '''Dang! There's a girl that can take care of herself. '''Amy: I'll say. (Slab gave one last look toward Caber and left, grumbling.) Brynn: (to Caber and the others) Everything okay, now? Sugar: '''I think so. '''Brynn: I'm guessing you're battling that bozo tomorrow, huh, Caber? Caber: Unfortuantely, yes. Brynn: Well don't worry. I've seen you battle. You can beat him. Am I right, guys? Sugar: '''Yeah! '''Polly: You bet! Big Faye: Well... I think he can. Joel: Totally! Amy: Definitely! Caber: Thanks, everybody. Brynn: Well I gotta go. Big day for both of us tomorrow. Caber: Right. Good luck. Brynn: Won't need it! (leaves) Caber: (thinks) They're right. I ''can do it! We'll show that sexist punk tomorrow.'' (The next day, Brynn had just finished her battle and won. That meant she was going to the finals. Now it was Caber's turn.) Caber: (to Sugar) Well, this is it. My battle with that sexist punk. Of course I know you'll be cheering for me, right, Sugar? Sugar: Of course I will! (kisses him on the cheek) For luck. (winks) (Caber blushed and smiled.) Caber: Well, here I go. (heads out to the battlefield) Category:Pokémon Legends Season 2 Transcripts